oorahpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The President
"Corporal Cole, 'heard a lot of good things about you" -The President to Colin Cole "This was supposed to be my vacation!" -The President to Adolf Gunter About The President was loved by the American people until his evil schemes were revealed to the world. He worked with Adolf Gunter, and was the cause of Colin Cole's arrest in Episode 4: Mavericks Disavowed. Before he was president, he was a U.S. Navy SEAL, and went on a variety of missions. He was most likely in the Vietnam war. Timeline Pre-Episode 3: The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday Other than his expansive military background, little is known about his life before he was president. He grew up in rural America on a peanut farm, and had a wholesome childhood, and a loyal pet dog. At some point in his life, he joined the military. He was a skilled soldier in his prime, and a part of the Navy SEALs. When he was a SEAL, he was sent on a mission with his squad (which most likely included Diesel Mondini and Captain Morgan, and maybe even Cpl. Karnage, although this is unconfirmed). The mission was to eliminate a young terrorist named Bradshaw O'Rourke at his base in Afghanistan. On the mission, the young president threw a grenade into a room inside O'Rourke's base. In the room were 2 people: Bradshaw O'Rourke and his sister. Part of Bradshaw's face was mauled in the grenade blast, and his sister was killed. Before the young President and his squad could capture O'Rourke, he escaped. During his Presidency, the President would focus many of America's resources on fighting O'Rourke. When he left his highly-decorated military career, The President sought a life in politics. After a while he was easily elected to the presidency. Episode 3: The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday Sometime after the events of Episode 2, The president called Colin Cole to his vacation office in the German Alps. When Colin had arrived there, the president introduced Jack Daniels to Colin Cole. Once Colin and Jack had chest-bumped (rekindling their old friendship), the President briefed them on a very important mission. Adolf Gunter, a Nazi patriot, was smuggling slaves and drugs into Russia from a secret location in the German Alps. The President told them to find and kill Gunter by any means possible. During this time, however, the President had been under the command of Gunter, who had both been plotting to kill Colin Cole. After a short while, Gunter's ski resort was found by Colin and Jack, who soon discovered that Gunter's ski resort was also the President's office. As the President swore his allegiance to Gunter, Colin and Jack entered the room. Gunter knocked Colin unconscious. Upon Colin Cole waking up, the president fought Jack Daniels with a sword. In the short fight, Jack was stabbed by the president, and presumed dead. Colin, enraged at seeing his best friend stabbed, broke out of his bonds and fired a single shot from his pistol that presumably killed both Adolf Gunter and the President. After Colin had revived Jack, the President rose from the ground and walked away from his office while Colin and Jack weren't looking. Episode 3-S2 Episode 2 Although it is not revealed in any episode, the President soon proved to the world that he was alive, but that Colin Cole had nearly killed him. For these reasons, the President ordered that Colin Cole should be captured. The president's evil schemes had apparently not been shown to the public, and he resumed his presidency. During this time, his approval rating dwindled, and his rule over America was weak. Eventually, his evil schemes were released to the public thanks to Chester Romirez, General of the U.S. Army. At this point the President's death was demanded by the people of the United States of America. S2 Episode 2: Patriot Bikers Eventually, General Chester Romirez decided to kill the evil President. While the president was relaxing in his office, Romirez entered and shot him multiple times. Legacy After his death, the presidency was awarded to General Romirez, who became President Romirez. As of S2 Episode 3, Chet is still the president. Personality and traits Many of The President's personality and characteristics were taken from presidents throughout U.S. history, mostly JFK, George W. Bush, and Richard Nixon. He is very well dressed and very politically sound. He is also a crack shot with a pistol, and an expert sword fighter, although he rarely shows these abilities. Like many politicians throughout history, he has a dark side and is very corrupt. Not long into his presidency, he allied himself with the evil Adolf Gunter for unknown reasons, but it was likely to further his political power. Despite his evil mentality, he is very friendly and polite. Appearances The president is a rarely recurring character, and appears in only a couple of episodes. * Episode 3: The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday -Supporting role * Episode 4: Mavericks Disavowed -Mentioned only * S2 Episode 2: Patriot Bikers -Minor supporting role Trivia * In the two episodes he appears in, his appearance is severely changed. In Episode 3, he is mostly clean shaven and respectable. In S2 Episode 2, he is disheveled and unshaven. This shows how his character has changed during this time. * At the climax of Episode 3, he is seen wearing a Pink Floyd shirt, suggesting that he is one of their fans.